1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and an image forming program for displaying job information on a control panel, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and an image forming program which make it possible to display job information on a control panel in a language corresponding to a job.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a control panel of a printer or the like has been able to display in only one predetermined language. For this reason, there has been a problem in that in cases where a person who speaks a different mother tongue or a person on a business trip from abroad is present in an office, even if a printer undergoes a paper jam or the like and an error message is displayed on a control panel, such a person is unable to understand the content of the message.
In connection with the above-described problem, an “image forming apparatus” is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-152946 concerning a technique for changing over the language displayed on the control panel.
In the invention of this Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-152946, the state of a print job which is displayed on the control panel can be displayed in a language corresponding to the respective print job, so that the operator is able to easily read the content being displayed.
However, the invention of this Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-152946 is for allowing an operator who registered the print job to discriminate error information and the like, and no consideration is given to the other operators who use the image forming apparatus. Hence, there has been a problem in that when an error has occurred, only the operator who registered the print job which caused the error can cope with the error.